Contemplations
by Ialdaboth
Summary: Setsuna et Cry sont partis pour les Enfers, laissant Kira derrière eux...


Contemplations.  
  
Kira se tenait sur un balcon de la plus haute tour du palais de la Géhenne, et songeait à Alexiel.  
  
Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais.  
  
Sa peau nacrée.  
  
Ses trois ailes d'une blancheur immaculée.  
  
Sa soif inextinguible de sang.  
  
Il repensait à la furie meurtrière qui la possédait pendant les combats, à ses coups d'épée impitoyables qui déchiraient en mille morceaux tous ceux qui se dressaient sur sa route. A la manière dont elle l'avait traité lui, le manipulant, l'enjôlant en le laissant espérer qu'elle lui révélerait un jour le secret de ses origines.  
  
Kira savait qu'il n'avait pas toujours été prisonnier, pris au piège à l'intérieur d'une épée, même s'il ne pouvait se souvenir de ce qu'il avait pu être avant.  
  
Oh oui, comme elle avait méritée son châtiment. Une meurtrière aussi monstrueuse, être condamnée à vivre un cycle infinie de réincarnations en finissant chaque vie par une mort ignoble, couronnement des multiples tortures qu'elle connaissait à chaque fois et qui devaient la briser et lui faire préférer la mort, aussi terrible soit-elle.  
  
Et lui, témoin silencieux qui ne participait jamais. Il n'en avait jamais eu l'envie.  
  
Jusqu'à cette réincarnation en courtisane japonaise, pendant l'époque du shogunat.  
  
Il l'avait violée, avant de la décapiter avec son propre katana.  
  
Et il n'en avait tiré aucun plaisir. Peut-être était-il las. Peut-être que la coupe d'amertume s'était vidée, sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Et c'est alors qu'il avait rencontré Setsuna.  
  
Et qu'il en était tombé amoureux.  
  
Pas le même amour destructeur, haineux, qu'il portait à Alexiel, non. C'était l'innocence du jeune garçon qu'il goûtait le plus. Même s'il le savait capable, lui aussi, d'un comportement terriblement destructeur. La destruction de Tokyo à la mort de Sara l'avait suffisamment prouvé; Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il abritait l'âme d'Alexiel. Mais contrairement à cette dernière, lui n'en tirait aucun plaisir. Et c'était cela s'appréciait le plus Kira.  
  
Peut-être regrettait-il de lui avoir avoué ses véritables sentiment. Sa haine pour Alexiel. Son crime.  
  
Peut-être qu'un jour Setsuna me pardonnera.  
  
Kira entendit des pas, derrière lui. Il se retourna.  
  
- Seigneur Lucifer ?  
  
- Qui êtes-vous ?  
  
- Le bouffon des sept enfers, connu sous le nom de Chapelier Fou. Mais vous, et vous seul, avez le droit de m'appeler par mon vrai nom...  
  
- Belial... c'est toi ?  
  
- Je suis heureux que mon Seigneur se souvienne de moi...  
  
- Et comment m'as tu appeler ? Lucifer, c'est cela ? Serait-ce une de tes bouffonneries ?  
  
- Vous avez vraiment perdu la mémoire, alors... Encore une des machinations du Tout-Puissant. Je suis venu pour vous chercher. Votre trône vous attends, majesté. Je l'ai gardé pour vous pendant des siècles et des siècles...  
  
- Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que j'ai envie de le reprendre ?  
  
- Disons que j'ai deux cartes maîtresses dans mon jeu. Elles ont pour nom "Le Messie" et "La Princesse". Vous comprenez ce que je veux dire ?  
  
- Setsuna... et Cry. Je vois. D'accord.  
  
- Merci, mon seigneur. Vous ne le regretterez pas.  
  
Car, bientôt, je pourrais enfin me venger de vous, mon seigneur.  
  
Vous m'avez humiliée.  
  
Vous m'avez repoussée.  
  
Et je vous ai aimé, pour cela.  
  
Mais bientôt, ce que j'ai attendu si longtemps pourrait bien se produire.  
  
Et tel un papillon, je prendrais mon envol.  
  
Bientôt.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tout d'abord un rapide avertissement : cette fanfic date de la première moitié de 2002, et a donc été écrite pendant la publication de AS en France, en me basant sur ce qui était alors sortis plus ce qu'on pouvait lire sur le net, et sans trop (pas du tout, en fait) chercher à respecter le "canon". Autrement dis les possibilités de pinailler sur tel ou tel point de ma fic sont légion.  
  
Et là normalement vous vous dites : Mais si cette fanfic date de 2002, pourquoi la publier qu'en 2004 ? Ben tout simplement parce que je n'en avait jamais eu l'envie auparavant, mais comme j'ai osé entre temps en poster une autre bien plus mauvaise sur Tenshi-Androgynous, je me suis dis qu'il était temps de payer ma dette à la société, de faire remonter mon score karmique et de repasser du bon côté de la Force : bref, poster une autre fic, mais mieux.  
  
contact : datenshisizerfree.fr  
  
Ialdaboth, sept. 2004. 


End file.
